Love is Power
by nutin-but-JD
Summary: (Sleepy Hollow) The Emperor must be stopped, and Ichabod holds the power!
1. My Secret

**I have a secret. It's a deep, dark secret that cannot be released until I find the man who will truly love me. Someday, I hope to share my secret with the world of darkness. For me, love is power.**

**A small town painted grey and black lie sleeping in the early hours of the morning. The Emperor of Darkness rules it, causing the gloominess of the day, and shadows of the night. The secret I possess can change that, if only my true love would come to me!**

**The emperor is not only a person, but is the being of the town. He makes up the streets, houses, and sky. He is all-powerful and unstoppable.**

**Constable Crane had the wisdom to put the darkness to an end, but he lacked the power. Ever since his love Katrina had died, he never really tried to stop the Emperor.**

**He lived his life in utter secrecy, as did I. no one knew much about him, since he seldom left the confinement of his home. Some said he was planning to take over the Emperor's rule, and eventually the world. I knew better. He was lonely, longing for nothing but companionship.**

**The cry of the crows could be heard, piercing the ears of listeners. The Emperor loved crows, and had made them his followers. No one ever dare speak badly about them, or a mysterious torture of death would await them.**

**Ichabod came out of his house and I went to join him. He didn't like it when people followed him, but he never seemed to mind me that much. "Where are you headed this morning sir?"**

"**I just need to do a few things."**

"**I see. Mind if I join you?"**

"**No, not at all."**

"**So, hear anything about the Emperor lately?" at the word 'Emperor' the ground shook slightly underneath us.**

"**Shhh!" he held a finger to his lips.**

"**Stop!" as I yelled, the ground stopped. This one word drained me of some of my power, and I began to get weak.**

"**How did you do that?"**

"**I'll tell you later, I must sit down for a moment."**

"**Are you alright?" with just a slight touch of his hand, my strength was almost completely restored.**

"**Um, yeah." This was it.**

"**Alright then, shall we go?"**

"**Sure."**


	2. The Barrier

**Once we had finished, he began to walk back home. In this town, the only safe place to talk was in one's own home; where the Emperor didn't dwell.**

**I began walking home myself, when he turned around and asked, "Where are you going?"**

"**Home sir."**

"**I thought you were going to tell me about calming the earth earlier. I would still like to know."**

"**Are you implying I go home with you?"**

"**Where else are we going to talk?"**

"**Anywhere."**

"**How do you figure?"**

"**Here, take my hand and I'll put a barrier around us."**

**He took it timidly, and I began to speak in my native language; the language of my ancestors. "Sho may nogah la me la na… sin constablé**

**Crané mo nay!" **٭

"**What was that?" he started to release my hand.**

"**Not yet… I need to regain my strength." I let the power branch through me, the let go of his hand. "That's better."**

**He looked at me with a confused smile. "Ok then."**

"**I'm plotting to overthrow the Emperor." He stood very still for a second then looked around suspiciously.**

"**The ground didn't move," he said in a rather obvious tone.**

"**I told you I'd put a barrier around us. I'm not a liar."**

"**No, I know that. But how…"**

"**I possess the power of five Emperors. I have nevre been able to tell anyone, for I have never had the power of revival to restore my energy."**

"**But that's me?"**

"**Let me continue. My powers enable me to tell who will love me forever. The one who will do this is the one whom I get strength from."**

"**I hardly know you! I've only talked to you a couple times!"**

"**Yes I know that, but I'm never wrong. Please, you have to believe me! What do I have to do to prove it to you?"**

**He thought a moment. "ok, get rid of the scar from when I was stabbed by the headless horseman."**

"**Are you serious?"**

"**Yeah, it's been driving me crazy."**

"**Very well. Haleé at kay constablé Crané o fah batelna scida!" 2 **٭

"**Oh my… I can feel it!" **

"**I did just what you told me to."**

**He held his hand over the spot where the scar had been, his eyes full of surprise and confusion. "Wow."**

**I sat down on the ground, trying my best to catch my breath after this. As I sat there panting, he held my hand. "here." As he did this, my strength returned, and I got up.**

"**Well, now do you believe me?"**

"**I don't know how I ever doubted your power. I'm truly sorry."**

"**It's ok, I was expecting that. Id better be going now. Oh, by the way, you can talk about anything you like. You are still in the barrier."**

"**See you tomorrow?"**

"**If you like."**

"**Tomorrow it is then."**

٭ '**There will be a barrier around constable Crane and I!'**

٭**2 'Heal Constable Crane's scar from battle!'**


	3. The Master of Spirit

**The next day I went to take a walk in the park. When I arrived, there sat Constable Crane. "Good morning sir." I said properly.**

"**Good morning. I thought about what you told me yesterday, and I realized who you really are."**

"**Who I really am? What do you mean?"**

"**You are the Master of Spirit! We citizens have been waiting for your arrival. It has been told that the Master of Spirit will overcome and defeat the Emperor. Is that true?"**

"**Of course it is! I told you that I was going to overthrow the Emperor, and I have the power to do so."**

"**When are you planning on doing this? You need me to be there don't you?"**

"**Yes I do. I was thinking today, when the Emperor is in complete human form. We will be able to talk to him that way."**

**He had a nervous look on his face. "Today?"**

"**You aren't afraid are you? I wont let anything happen to you, you don't need to worry." I smiled at him, and the nervousness was washed off of his face.**

"**Let's go defeat us an Emperor."**

**We started off for the Emperor's palace; the big mansion on top of the highest hill in the town. It wasn't very easy getting in though. **

**As we approached the front gate, we looked inside to see the doorway, nothing but black and pure darkness. As the constable stood behind me, I could physically feel him shaking in fear.**

**I opened the gate and began to walk up the pathway. He stayed rather close, not wanting to stray for fear of the Emperor coming after him.**

**As we approached the door, two of the guards stood before us. "No visitors today."**

"**Do you know who I am?"**

"**We don't care." They stood stern, firm in their ground.**

"**She's the Master of Spirit." The constable was still cowering behind me, but spoke anyway.**

"**Really? Her?" they burst out in laughter.**

"**Yus shay ge haveng sulent na!" **٭

**At this, they were silenced. Ichabod had become used to this, and he took my hand to strengthen me. "Are you going to let me in?"**

**They opened the door before us with wide eyes. The inside of the palace was darker than any night, darker than the light a blind man sees. Ichabod was still holding my hand and it was still shaking. "Calm down constable, you will be fine. Lunai!" **٭**2**

"**AAAAAHHHHH! The light! It burns!" the voice was like thunder, rumbling throughout the entire palace. The Emperor hated the light. "Who goes there?"**

"**It is I, the Master of Spirit! Show yourself Emperor!"**

"**AAHH!" a small shriek came from behind me. A trembling constable stood there, looking like he was going to cry.**

"**Oh, don't worry I'm right here. I'll protect you. Ahhh!" I felt as though I was getting sucked into a tunnel. I flew in the air, into the Emperor's hand.**

"**So you're the one they speak of? This must be your power holder. Well lets see how much power you have after this!" I could feel my power draining from me, and I became very weak. **

"**No, please stop I beg you. I didn't come here to hurt you. Please Emperor, spare me." My voice was almost a whisper.**

"**You think your begging is going to help you? Think again!"**

"**Constable, tack ti pastre o mu perra." 3**٭

"**What the… RALACHE MU LOVERRA!" 4**٭

**He dropped me and I fell to the floor. The constable quickly ran over to me and started to re-power me. As he did so, the Emperor grabbed him and put him in the next room tied above the Eternal Spirit Holder; where just one touch into it would mean certain death.**

'**What are you going to do now?'**

'**Just give me a second.'**

٭ '**You both shall have silence!'**

**2**٭ '**Light!'**

**3**٭ '**Constable, take part of my power!'**

**4**٭ '**Release my lover! (Feminine)'**


	4. A Deadly Spirit Ball

"**Help me!"**

**I couldn't just leave him there; I had to find a way to save him.**

"**Be careful what you say; you may end up killing him in the end. But I don't care; it will save me the trouble."**

**I thought of the most reasonable thing to do at that moment. "Hoy windes in a fli!" **٭

**He then broke free of the rope and flew on jet black wings down to me. I couldn't call the sight beautiful, but majestic. His wings were large, and had the stature of a butterfly's I could sense something was going to happen. "Fly! Fly away before it's too late!"**

**He spread his wings and flew away, out of the palace altogether.**

**Then the Emperor grabbed me again and brought me into a cave like room.**

"**You are to stay here." Two men came in and began to tie me up.**

"**frona!" 2 **٭

"**Ha ha! Your power is nothing in this room. Now you have wasted part of your power." The lights went out and all I could see was his eyes glowing red in the darkness. "May the power of darkness join me, and cast upon the Master of Spirit a terrible curse. To keep the Master clothed in blackness the sky shall eat her only power; her love will die!"**

"**No! You can't do that!"**

"**Your power is now mine!"**

**I could feel my power leaving me, and I couldn't struggle. I did only one thing. "Ichabod, tack a ma rane mu perra." 3**٭ **Once this was said, I fainted from weakness.**

**When I awoke, Ichabod was looking down upon me, his wings spread wide like an angel's. I was now powerless; it had gone to the Emperor and the constable.**

"**What must I do to give you your power back?"**

"**You cant, you have to defeat him."**

"**I haven't the knowledge to do that. You know how to work these powers, I do not. Please tell me how to do it."**

**The Emperor began to throw balls of spirit t us, which would kill us if we were hit. "Can I speak English to work this?"**

"**I don't know, I've never tried. I think I might have to say it though, since I'm the real master."**

**As the Emperor continued throwing spirits, the constable spread his wings wider to act as a shield for me. In his attempt to save me, he was hit with one of them and flew across the room into a stone wall. This really made me mad.**

"**Deepest depths of the core of the earth; rise to me quickly, with haste! Fill my hands with the strongest power of the universe! Power of the shadow spirits, I summon thee!" spirits rose through the stone floor, and wrapped me in an all-powerful cloak of righteousness. "spiritas a fo shanda, la thi o emperion wot a intoma bounda fio! Boh he's ti tho depont coila o hellan!" 4**٭

**These words were cast upon the Emperor like a shadow, enveloping him and pulling him to the eternal pit of fire where he belonged.**

**I quickly ran over to Ichabod, and sat beside him. "Are you going to be alright sir?"**

"**I think so, yes. Here, take your power from me." I was quickly re-strengthened, and got rid of his wings. **

"**You mustn't die constable, you mustn't! I won't allow it! If you die, I will offer my soul to death as well."**

"**Why?"**

"**Because, I love you."**

٭ '**Have wings and fly!'**

**2**٭ '**Freeze!'**

**3**٭ '**Ichabod, take the rest of my power.'**

**4**٭ '**Spirits of the shadow, fill the Emperor with an eternal burning fire! Ban him to the deepest circle of hell!'**


	5. Giving Up the Power

"**You do?"**

"**Yes, I know it seems rather sudden since we hardly know each other, but I can't help the way I feel. I told you I'm never wrong, and when I say I love you I truly mean it."**

**He gazed up at me with a look of surprise. Suddenly, it went away and his head fell onto the stone floor. I was scared now, and I panicked. "Are you alright?" **

"**I don't think so, I feel very… tired. I need to sleep."**

"**No, you can't! Don't give into it! Please don't…" I laid my head on his chest and began to cry very hard. It had been a long time since I had been this sad, and I didn't know how to handle it. **

**His breath became weak, and it sounded like he had stopped breathing altogether. I knew what I had to do. I had been told when I was old enough to understand, that I was to offer all of my power later in life. I had no idea when, but now I knew.**

"**Spirits of my fathers, do not take his life! I ask you; please take my power from me in exchange for his life. I give you my power, and you let him live! Please, I need you to do this for me. This is the man that I love! I am willing to become a normal person like everyone else just to save him. Spirits, take my power."**

**A golden light surrounded me, and lifted me off of the floor just enough to spin me. It was all leaving; there was no turning back now. My mind began to slowly fade, and I began to forget things that had happened in the past. I was still crying, because taking my power away physically hurt me more than any pain on earth. It would be like being thrown into a blazing fire. I screamed one last painful cry, and I was set back down on the floor. I lay down on the floor, and kept crying. I couldn't stop, I was powerless; I had become a normal person.**

"**What's wrong?"**

**I looked up to see Ichabod kneeling over me, looking rather worried.**

"**I'm in a lot of pain."**

"**What happened?"**

"**I offered every last bit of my power to the spirits of my fathers in exchange for you to stay alive. You don't know how bad it hurts to have your power removed. In fact, just imagine being thrown into a pit of fire. It's kind of like that."**

"**You really did that for me? You didn't have to."**

"**Yes I did; I wouldn't let you die."**

"**That was very kind of you. I appreciate it very much. Let's get out of here."**

"**You read my mind."**

**He took my hand and we went on a long walk together; the first one out of many.**


End file.
